dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Elena (Movie)
Profile While the Black Dragon Karas took the spotlight as the major threat among the people, Elena herself was in fact the main antagonist working in the shadows to secure the Black Dragon Jewel, being absent most of the time. She has a significantly different physicial appeareance, personality and role in the adaptation. While it's not explicity stated the reason why she needs the Black Dragon Jewel, it's presumably to become the Lord of the world. Near the end of the movie it is revealed that Elena is the reason for the war between humans and elves as she manipulated and betrayed both factions, reason for what she was exiled from Anu Arendel. History In Dragon Nest: Warrior's Dawn Elena appears first in the movie narrating the story of the first Dragon Raid. She is finally introduced in the story when she is trailing Nerwin, her guardian Liya, and another unnamed elf guard on their route to Saint Haven. While the group stopped to study their surroundings, Elena shot an arrow that hits the back of the head of Nerwin's unnamed guardian, killing her instantly, and followed with two more that went directly for Nerwin and Liya who dodged the attack and released a counter attack. Nerwin and Liya are unnable to kept up with Elena, who manages to dodge all their attacks and even grab the arrows in the air. Nerwin and Liya finally realize that their attackant is in fact Elena, a traitor who was exiled long ago. Elena doesn't make the attemp to repond their attacks, instead, she taunts them and before leaving tells them she will let them live so they can witness the changes that are about to come. Later Elena reappears inside the Saint Haven Royal Castle the night before the Dragon Slayers leave to fight the Black Dragon Karas, as she somehow managed to sneak in. It is implied that she has been manipulating Velskud for a while already by telling him that she will help him reach his goals and become the new King. She asks him if the reason for his sadness is Geraint but reassures him that the plan is going smoothly, and both silently agree to follow. Velskud approaches the King who is talking about his plans to have Velskud ignore Geraint and bring him the Black Dragon Jewel, and as a reward he will give Velskud a higher rank in the army, at which Elena who is sitting on a statue in the dining room overseeing the conversation responds that the future King doesn't care about army rank. Alarmed, the King orders Velskud to kill Elena, however Velskud stabs him instead on the chest, killing him in a matter of seconds. Elena tells Velskud to prepare for the trip with the group in the morning, and that she will make sure to cover him up. Elena is seen one last time right before the credits, holding the Black Dragon Jewel which she retrieved after Velskud's sacrifice. In Throne of Elves Elena is teased in the trailer as being the major antagonist again, planning to mess with the elves' ceremonies using the Black Dragon Jewel. She references Nerwin as her sister. Category:Dark Elves Category:Movie